Cariño justo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Yui regresa una vez más a casa para encontrar que no está su marido. Eso le decepciona bastante, pues siente que su matrimonio se va deteriorando antes de tiempo. En ese momento llega Yutaka para pasar la noche con ella, y su presencia ayuda muchísimo a Yui para mejorar su estado de humor. Oneshot.


Hola, muy buenas. Antes que nada, quisiera darle infinitas gracias a _FarnesyFudge_ (no sé si alguna vez lea esto, pero igual lo pongo), todo por lo inspirador que ha sido para mí leer sus oneshots con ese ship tan único y endulzante como lo es es YuixYutaka. Y ustedes, ¿se animan a leer?

 **Cariño justo**

Yui Narumi regresa a su casa. Ya era hora, pues el día entero se le había ido en trabajar bastante duro, y Yui sentía que no podía con su propia alma en cuanto se tumba sobre el sillón. Una mirada a su alrededor, y ve que su marido nuevamente no estaba. No lo había visto ni una sola vez en toda la semana, y eso la empezaba a frustrar ¿Qué sentido tenía haberse casado, si esto era lo único que les esperaba? No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo fue que llegaron a conocerse y enamorarse, pero estaba bastante claro que esa relación rapidamente se había deteriorado al punto de caer en la decadencia, es algo que se ve venir. A ese paso era cuestión de tiempo para que ese matrimonio toque fondo y llegue a su fin. Era deprimente verlo de ese modo, pues los dos eran bastante jóvenes y no llevaban ni un año de haber contraído matrimonio.

─ ¿Onee-chan? ¿Estás en casa, onee-chan?

La llegada de Yutaka sobresalta un poco a Yui. No contaba con que su pequeña hermana viniera a visitarla. Mejor así, pues Yui no quería hundirse en el aburrimiento sola. Era como una bendición que Yutaka viniese de visita.

─ Aquí estoy, Yutaka ─ Yui alza perezosamente su mano.

─ Me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Vine aquí para preguntarte si podía quedarme aquí.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Es que mi tío se fue por este fin de semana a un viaje por trabajo, y Konata onee-chan estará con sus amigas esta noche, además que se me olvidó acordar una pijamada con Minami-chan y las demás, así que no hay nadie más con quien pueda estar ─ dice Yutaka con un sonrojo ─. Onee-chan, ¿yo puedo... quedarme aquí... esta noche?

Yui duda un momento si contestar o no. No quería involucrarla en su frustración todo lo que quedaba de día, pero tampoco podía desampararla, así que simplemente se levanta pesadamente del sillón para acercarse a su hermana y asentir con una amable sonrisa.

─ Siéntete como en tu casa, Yutaka.

─ ¡Gracias, onee-chan!

Ambas hermanas se abrazan brevemente, y Yutaka entonces lleva una mochila que había traído a la habitación de invitados. A Yui le causaba un gran alivio haber tomado esa decisión. Significaba que no estaría allí sola todo el día, pues no contaba que su marido fuera a llegar aquel día (ni siquiera la había llamado todavía). Era demasiado temprano todavía para cenar, así que ambas se dedicaron a charlar y ver algo de televisión. Eso ayudó a Yui a desestresarse poco a poco, y era algo que realmente necesitaba. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en el ingrato de su siempre ausente marido.

─ ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntas, Yutaka? ─ propuso Yui ya por la noche, cuando ya habían terminado de cenar.

─ ¡Sí, onee-chan!

* * *

 **Baño**

Yui estaba enjabonando el cabello de su pequeña hermana. Le sorprendía en buena medida lo hermoso que tenía Yutaka su cabello, tomando en cuenta que su hermanita siempre había sido bastante dependiente, además que Konata no debería haber tenido mucho tiempo para ayudarle a causa de su cabellera tan larga. A lo mejor tuvo que aprender por su propia cuenta, y eso a Yui le parecía un poquito triste. Le habría gustado estar allí para ayudarle y enseñarle, pero ese cambio de vida que había decidido asumir le hizo dejar el hogar materno y distanciarse un poco. Pero pese a ello, Yutaka parecía feliz.

─ ¿De qué te ríes, Yutaka?

─ Es que estoy muy feliz, onee-chan ─ responde Yutaka tranquilamente ─. Hace bastante tiempo que nos bañábamos juntas. Extraño mucho cuando hacíamos esas cosas.

─ Tal vez intentemos hacer esto mucho más seguido. La verdad es que para mí la idea es buena ─ dice Yui suavemente mientras le echaba agua a su hermanita para removerle el jabón ─. Esta clase de cosas siempre es reconfortante de hacer, ¿no lo crees?

─ Sí.

El cabello de Yutaka era realmente sedoso y muy bello cuando la humedad le hacía brillar. Yui pensó que era la primera vez que veía algo así, y en ese momento no le habría importado que ese agradable rato entre ambas durara eternamente.

─ Onee-chan, ¿es genial tu vida de casada? ─ dice Yutaka.

Esa pregunta había explotado la burbuja en la que Yui se encontraba tan cómoda. Lo último que quería era recordar que tenía a un marido... uno que daba más la impresión de ser un fantasma o un recuerdo que una persona real. Ya llevaba toda la semana que no lo veía en persona ni una vez, y daba la impresión de que esa tónica se mantendría por toda la siguiente semana. Pero esa clase de frustraciones no quería transmitirlas a su hermanita. Sabía que la idolatraba y que parte de sus propias expectativas de vida las basaba en la imagen qe siempre había tenido de ella, por lo que lo mejor sería mentir un poco.

─ Pues... sí. Es bastante genial y todo eso ─ dice Yui de manera un poco forzada ─. Y estoy segura que algún día podrías encontrar a alguien que te quiera y merezca, y ojalá llegues a casarte con ese alguien.

─ No lo sé. No creo que sea tan sencillo, onee-chan ─ responde Yutaka con un rubor creciente en su rostro ─. La verdad es que ya tengo a alguien que me gusta muchísimo, pero no sé si sea buena idea decirle lo que siento.

─ ¿Ya tienes a alguien que te gusta? ¡Eso es fantástico, Yutaka! ─ dice Yui con genuina alegría ─ ¿Y quién es esa persona? ¿Es acaso un chico apuesto de tu clase?

─ No, onee-chan. No es un chico, y tampoco está en mi clase.

─ ¿Que no es un chico? Mmm... Eso complicaría un poco las cosas ciertamente, pues una relación con otra chica no es algo tan sencillo de llevar, a pesar de todo lo hecho para hacer comprender a la gente que el amor no tiene géneros, sino que sólo es amor y punto ─ dice Yui sin sorprenderse demasiado. Vistas y testimonios de terceras personas no le faltaban para ser más comprensiva con ese tema ─. No tiene nada de malo de todos modos, Yutaka, aunque supongo que esto significa que tienes que luchar un poquito más para poder estar al lado de esa chica... Pero volviendo al tema que más interesa, ¿me dices quién es?

─ Bueno... no sé si contarte...

─ Somos hermanas, ¿no? Puedes contarme lo que sea, que sabes que puedo guardarte el secreto si así lo deseas.

Yutaka estaba tan roja como su cabello, y Yui esperaba alegre a que le revelara quién era la persona que le gustaba a Yutaka. La pequeña pelirroja traga grueso, indecisa por unos momentos, cuando finalmente se decide a revelarle la verdad.

─ ¿De verdad... de verdad me prometes no decirle a nadie?

─ Promesa de onee-chan ─ es la dulce y determinada respuesta de Yui mientras alzaba su meñique.

Ambas hermanas entrelazan sus meñiques, y eso da a Yutaka algo de confianza para decir la verdad. Yui estaba fascinada, pues finalmente sabría quién era el blanco del interés amoroso de su hermanita. Realmente deseaba saberlo.

Pero no fueron palabras lo que de la boca de Yutaka surgieron. Lo que en realidad hizo fue impulsarse repentinamente y besar a Yui en los labios, aunque más se podría considerar un choque de labios. Yui quedó enmudecida, sintiendo ese contacto torpe y sin experiencia de parte de Yutaka. No comprendía de dónde esa chica, tan inocente y tímida, de pronto tuviera el coraje para besarla de ese modo. Yutaka se aleja un poco, y sus ojos, brillando como cristales, se enfocaban en los de Yui.

─ Yutaka...

─ Lo siento, onee-chan, pero es que tú insististe en saberlo, y yo no tuve más opción que... bueno... supongo que ya lo sabes.

El sonrojo de Yutaka hacía que ella alcanzara nuevos niveles de ternura. La verdad es que Yui extrañamente se sintió bastante a gusto con el beso, e incluso se llevó unos dedos a los labios, pero aún si no fuese así, de ningún modo podría despreciar a su hermanita. Su reacción inmediata es abrazarla suavemente y acariciarle el cabello.

─ Eres una atrevida, Yutaka. Realmente me gustaría saber de dónde aprendiste esas cosas...

─ Ehhh... Bueno, es que a veces Konata onee-chan me presta sus mangas para que yo me pueda entretener cuando me aburro, y a veces agarro alguno que...

─ No importa. No hace falta que entres en detalles, Yutaka. Aunque sí es cierto que Konata no es muy cuidadosa con sus cosas, así que un día de estos debería pasar a hablar con ella. No sería nada agradable si de pronto llegas a leer un manga demasiado fuerte y perturbador ─ ahora Yui es quien besa a Yutaka ─ ¿Quieres saber una cosa? Algo así me hacía falta para alegrarme de verdad el día, o la noche en cualquier caso.

─ Onee-chan...

─ Las relaciones a distancia son duras, Yutaka. Mira mi ejemplo. Tengo que lidiar con un matrimonio en el que mi marido y yo apenas alcanzamos a vernos en la semana si tenemos suerte, y eso sólo trae dificultades a la vida en pareja.

─ ¿Eso significa que lo que me habías dicho rato atrás era una mentira?

─ Bueno, es que, como la mayor, mi deber es dar el ejemplo y no pisotear yo misma tus ilusiones, Yutaka. Como tu hermana, mi deber es velar siempre por tu bien, incluso por encima del mío. Aún si no aceptara lo que acabas de hacer, es innegable que me importas muchísimo.

─ ¿Y si yo me vengo a vivir contigo, onee-chan? Yo también quiero tu bien, y por eso no me importaría mudarme contigo ─ propone Yutaka de golpe ─. Quiero estar contigo siempre, onee-chan, y por esa razón podría venir para que no te sientas sola y...

─ Lo nuestro es distinto ─ Yui ríe divertida ─. Nosotras nos vemos mucho más que sólo una o dos veces al mes. Nos vemos prácticamente todos los días, y más desde que te llevé a casa del tío Soujiro. No hace falta que vengas a vivir aquí, porque de igual modo no hay un solo día en que no te vea y sonría por ello, además que aquí es bastante solitario para que estemos nosotras de manera permanente.

─ ¿De verdad, onee-chan?

─ ¿Quieres una pequeña prueba?

Ambas se dan un beso. Yui de pronto se había sumado en una extraña mezcla de placer culposo y las ganas de conocer un nuevo sentimiento que estaba descubriendo. Adoraba estar con Yutaka, y ahora podía ver que esa maravillosa sensación al tenerla podía alcanzar niveles más allá de lo que antes había esperado. Nadie podría culparla por pensar de ese modo. Como cualquier ser humano, Yui necesitaba de la compañía y el cariño de alguien que la hiciese sentir bien, y Yutaka acababa de llegar para convertirse en ese alguien que tanto necesitaba.

 **Fin**

* * *

Cortito, pero me pareció tierno, a decir verdad. Cualquier opinión que tengan, ya saben cómo expresarla. Ojalá que les haya gustado, y a ver cuándo nos volvemos a ver (exceptuando la próxima actualización de _Amor y Redención_ ).

Hasta otra


End file.
